Davis Sisters Behaving Badly pt-2
by cd11
Summary: Our story. Sam and her sisters are at the PCPD again, so is Carly. Alexis is on the way and so is a character from the past. This story is rated T. for there will be f/f spanking; also m/f spanking involved There is also the described spanking of a minor child. If this bothers you don't read it. Also the end of this story will primarily be about Molly and Carly.


Davis Sister's behaving badly pt-2: A General Hospital Story. All rights belong to their creators. Our story. Sam and her sisters are at the PCPD again, so is Carly. Alexis is on the way and so is a character from the past. This story is rated T. for there will be f/f spanking; also m/f spanking involved There is also the described spanking of a minor child. If this bothers you don't read it. Also the end of this story will primarily be about Molly and Carly.

_**PCPD Interrogation Rm 2: **_

Michael walks in as Carly finally sitting down. She had a few bruises and had spatters of cake in her hair as well. "Are you all right, Mom?" Michael asks her. Carly just glares at her son. "Considering that the dining room and main lobby at the Metro court is a shambles, and I'm in jail." She says "Then all right is not an expression that I would be using." Leaning back in the chair and shutting her eyes for a second. "I'm sure that your father had a good laugh because of this, too." Michael just grinned "Mom" he said "I didn't call Dad." This statement got her attention "So who did you call?" she asked.

"I called Jax" He replied.

Looking puzzled "What made you think to call Jax?" she asked "He's in Boston, last time I heard."

"I know." Michael replied "But he said that he would have someone take care of this mess. Jax could usually get things right."

"True." Carly said with a sad smile thinking of her Australian. Any further conversation ended with a knock at the door and Bobbie Spenser, Carly's mom and Michael's Grandmother came walking in. Bobbie stood in the doorway with her arms folded. "Hmm…" she said. "This brings back a few memories." She walked over and kissed Carly on the cheek and both women embraced.

"Missed you Mom." Carly said. Bobbie said "I've missed you too, honey." Looking over to Michael "You look good Michael." As she hugged him. Michael said. "You look good Grandma."

"Why thank you, young man." Bobbie said. Then getting down to business. "Now then, Jax told me you have a legal issue." Carly's blood pressure went up in a hurry. "It was those three that started it." Glaring over to Rm 1. "Especially that little brat over there!" Bobbie and Michael looked over toward Rm. 1 as Alexis was preparing to have it out with her girls.

Bobbie sat down in front of Carly and Michael. "Go on." she said "Tell me the story."

_**Rm 1:**_

Alexis walked in and sat down at the table. All three of her daughters sat down opposite her. For a brief moment no one said anything. Then Alexis spoke; "What is it with you three?" She stood up and started to pace the room. "It seems like we were here not all that long ago." The daughters were looking all over the room but no one was looking Alexis in the eye. "Any volunteers to tell me what happened!" Alexis sat down next to her oldest daughter. "Any thing to say?"

Sam tried to put a brave face on, but was failing miserably. "It was my fault, Mom. It was my idea to go to dinner at the Metro Grille." Kristina spoke up. "Who told that mean-tempered bitch next door to start running her mouth..."

Molly said "It was my fault, and you know it, Sam!"

Alexis raised her hand up. "Stop, one at a time!" she said. A knock on the door and Anna Devane walked in. She looked at the four women in the room with amusement. "Ok Alexis, here is the police report and witness statements." Alexis tucked the documents under her arm. "Thank you Anna. She said. "Can I have them now?" Anna chucked "Sure, they're free to go." They all started to leave.

Rm 2. Bobbie arranged for Carly's release. After hearing the story, Bobbie's first conclusion was that her daughter had not changed much. She knew that Carly was a great mother and daughter. But she also could be a spoiled petulant little brat, and that part of her nature was out in force here. As they walked outside of the station with Michael, they ran into Alexis and her daughters. The tempeture dropped about 50 degrees as the sisters and Carly glared at each other. 'You need to control that one, Alexis" Carly said pointing at Molly.

Alexis coolly walked over to her "I really don't think that I need your advice on parenting, Carly."

Sam walked over stepping between Alexis and Carly. "You have a problem with my little sister, Carly." She snarled. "Then maybe you should have a chat with me instead."

Alexis took Sam's collar and pulled "I just bailed you out of jail, Samantha!" she warned "Do not try my patience."

Bobbie turned to her daughter; "Same advice, Carly" Carly never took her eyes of Sam, she just smirked at her. Sam started to step toward her, when Alexis yanked her back hard. "Car, NOW!" she said. Sam glared at Carly but stared toward the car.

Carly started to say something to Alexis, but Bobbie put a firm grip on her arm. "I will deal with this." She told Carly. Glaring at Alexis she nodded and started for Bobbie's car. Finally with their children gone. Bobbie and Alexis faced each other. "It's been a long time Bobbie." Alexis said "You look good."

Bobbie smiled "So do you, Alexis." Looking to her car and Alexis's. "What do we do with our bratty daughters?" Glaring at her car, Alexis said "This is not the first time that I have had to bail those three out from a riot lately." Getting a dark smile on her face "But it will be the last. You see, a while back I informed then that they were lucky that I did not subscribe to a certain form of parental discipline." Turning back to Bobbie." But I'm becoming a believer real fast. I've also discovered that the older they become the more juvenile that want to behave."

Bobbie laughed. "Alexis, you are singing to the choir, especially when you are talking about grown children being juvenile." Bobbie watched her car for a moment. "And before this night is over, I know someone that is going to be introduced to a long overdue form of parental discipline." Alexis just smiled. "Call me tomorrow, and we'll compare notes."

"Deal." Bobbie said as she started for her car. Alexis turned toward the car. The girls were waiting for her. "Kristina." She said "You are driving. Molly you are up front with her." Turning to Sam. "Samantha. You are in back with me."

Sam obediently got in back as her sisters got in the front. Alexis got in, and they were on their way. There was very little conversation as Alexis read the police report. While she read she was watching her daughter's reactions. Molly looked out the window, she said very little. Kristina was concentrating on driving, but ever now and then she would catch her trying to read her reactions. Sam was the most nervous of the bunch. It was not that many weeks ago, that a very similar car ride with Alexis ended with her being on the receiving end of a spanking. And Alexis's words after the fight at Coleman's were likely ringing in all three of their memories.

Alexis frowned as she read Dante's report. She looked over the folder to the front seat, and her youngest daughter. They had gotten home.

_**Bobbie's House:**_

"So how did it start?" Bobbie asked. Carly paced around the room for a bit. "Sam and her sisters were having dinner in the Grille. I was talking to one of the waiters when I heard Sam running her mouth about something that was none of her business." Bobbie was interested "Like what?"

"She said that she had heard from Jax, and I didn't like her talking about it." Carly looked out the window. "And I called her on it."

Bobbie already knew what happened but asked anyways. "And?"

"Well I got in her face." Carly said. "I told her to stay the hell out of my life and try to hang on to what she has!" Carly pulled a face "Not that she'll ever be good enough for Jason, but that his lookout." Carly's face turned red "Then that little bitch of a Kristina put her nose into it."

"But I stepped on her like the bug that she is." Turning to Bobbie with an evil smirk. "It's hard to believe that she could ever be Sonny's daughter. I had made my point and walked out into the main lobby. I almost got to the desk when someone behind me yelled "YO BITCH!"

_**Alexis's House.**_

The sisters decided that maybe getting ready to call it a night would be a good idea, maybe Mom would have cooled off by morning. But Mom was not through for the evening. "Girls." She called "Get out here, please." They all came reluctantly into the living room.

Pointing to the couch. "Sit!" Alexis commanded. They all sat reluctantly down. Alexis sat opposite from them and glared. "Well what do you three have to say?" Sam spoke up. "It started with me and Carly having words." Alexis stared "About what?"

"Well I was telling Kristina and Molly about a call that I had gotten from Jax, and then Carly came snarling over." Alexis looked at Sam in her best courtroom air; "Continue."

"Well we got a little heated, and nasty." Sam said "Then she got snotty to Kristina."

"And I gave it back to her." Kristina said hotly. "God I wanted to slap her!" But she walked away, and started for the lobby.

"I see." Alexis said "Then what?" Kristina and Sam glanced at each other. "Then we took it to the lobby." Kristina said. "And the fight started." Sam nodded "That's right.

Alexis looked from Sam to Kristina, and then looked to Molly for a moment. Molly looked scared but still kept quiet. "Very interesting story." She smiled, "But are you sure that's what happened? Sam laughed nervously "Of course that's what happened." Turning her attention to Molly "Care to add anything?"

Molly looked to her sisters. "Umm..."

"Would you two care to revise your statements?" Alexis asked.

"Revise our statements?" Kristina asked, looking around in confusion.

"Yes, or as was said in one of my favorite movies, Do you want to change your bullshit stories?" Alexis said with that dark smile that sends shivers down their spines. "You see you did tell the truth about taking it to the main lobby. But you failed to mention that your baby sister here stormed up from your table to follow Carly to the lobby and addressed her with a very ladylike expression of "YO BITCH!" and then jammed a rather large cake into her face!" Alexis looked at her youngest girl. "Molly would you like to explain yourself?"

_**Bobbie's House;**_

"Next thing I know." Carly said "Here comes Molly getting right in my face with a lobby full of people." Sitting back down in front of Bobbie. "I swear to God if that girl had been a few years older I would have slapped the taste right out of her mouth." Bobbie's eyes went wide as Carly continued. "I'm in the middle of my hotel and here's this little brat in my face, telling me I had to apologize to her sisters, or else."

"I asked her or else what? Then she said "How about this she says, and took the cake that was being used in a reception in the main ballroom on 2nd floor and shoves it in my face!" Bobbie was amazed. "Knocked me down, but when I got up I had that little brat by the hair. I informed her that her ass was mine. Turning to Bobbie. "I never raised a hand to any of my kids, but I was going to blister her ass good. Then Sister Sam show up and takes a swing at me." I decked her, Kristina tried to butt in but the desk girl Judy took hold of her. And then…"

"The war started." Bobbie finished for her.

"Cake, furniture, plants, anything we could get our hands on.' Carly said. "Then Dante shows up and arrests Sam and her sisters." Bobbie halted her at this point. "Did you threaten Molly, after the fight was over?" Carly smiled evilly "Yes I did. I told her that she was going to get her ass whipped by me! That little brat needs to learn some manners. And then "Sonny Lite" Carly said sarcastically, referring to Dante. "Decided to arrest me too!"

Bobbie was not pleased by this, glared at her daughter. "Sounds like she's not the only one who needs a spanking." They were in the bedroom; Carly had stripped her cake-cover cloths off to jump in the shower. "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm too old to spank." She said with a touch of sarcasm. As Carly turned the water on in the shower. Bobbie said softly "Don't bet on that Carly." Then looked to the hallway and smiled.

_**Alexis's House;**_

Molly hesitated; "I admit it. I got in Carly's face." She said. "What she said to Sam and Kristina pissed me off! So yes I followed her to the lobby. And I wanted her attention so I yelled "YO BITCH!" Molly leaned forward to her mother. "Carly was being a bitch, and I called her out." Sam and Kristina were sitting back; Molly did not realize that talking to their mother in this manner was calling her out too. Alexis narrowed her eyes; "And then what happened?"

Molly happily said "Carly and I exchanged a few more insults. Then some caterer was rolling a huge cake by. Carly walked away from me like I wasn't there. But I got her attention back. I took the top part of that cake walked over, tapped her on the arm, and when she turned around I drove it into her face and knocked her on her ass!" Alexis nodded still listening. "Next thing I knew Carly was back up and had me by the hair, saying that she was going to beat my ass. That did not get too far by that time Sam had got to the lobby and took a swing at Carly, then Kristina was there and the war was on." Sam finished "and the rest you know." Alexis glared at her girls. "So." Looking at Kristina and Sam. "You two let your 15-year old sister pick a fight in the middle of a hotel lobby, and start a riot. Do you know that people could have been hurt! Much as I can dislike Carly, she would be well within her rights to have all three of you arrested for assault! And believe me that is not a joke!" Kristina at this point lost her temper. "What the hell is this!" she snarled. "Are you standing up for that bleach blonde bimbo? I'm sorry I did not deck her myself!" Alexis sat back and stared at her middle daughter. "Since when do you use that tone of voice with me, Young lady?" Kristina fired back; "I'll use any tone that I want too!"

"Not with me you won't." Alexis said with a smile. "Or there will be a price to pay!"

Kristina rolled her eyes at Alexis and spoke sarcastically; "So what are you going to do Mom, spank us?" This was a bad choice of words as Alexis jumped to her feet.

Sam and Molly wisely stepped back as Alexis walked over and took Kristina by the earlobe and yanked her to the couch sat down and pulled her middle daughter over her knee. Kristina was in shock; her mother had never put her in this position before in her life. She was even more shocked as Alexis pulled her pajama bottoms down to her knees, in front of her two sisters. Totally mortified Kristina stared to struggle in her mother's grasp when Alexis brought her hand down on Kristina's bare bottom with a loud SMACK!

"OWWW! Mom you can't do this to me I'm grown up now!" Kristina protested. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK in rapid succession. "Oh I can't? Grown up are you? You sure don't act it!" Alexis snapped.

Not taking her eyes off Kristina's rapidly redding behind. "You have been off the chain ever since you left school, young lady!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK." Glaring at her as she paused. " Your father may let you talk anyway you want and lets you get away with it. But I'm not Sonny." She said aiming a dozen hard and fast spanks on her bottom that made Kristina yell. "OWWWW!" she wailed. "I'm sorry Mom!" Alexis let Kristina up, and gently stroked her hair. "How the hell did you ever get to be such a hard head?" she said with affection.

Kristina wiping tears from her eyes "Gee, I must have picked that up from you." She sniffed but with a small smile. Alexis kissed Kristina on the cheek, then turned her attention to her other two daughters, and smiled "Now, what were you saying Sam?"

_**Bobbie's house.**_

As she wrapped herself in a towel. Carly was totally unprepared for her mother pulling her from the bathroom. "Now Mom." Carly said as she was unwillingly being pulled to a straight-backed chair in the middle of the room. If she didn't know better Bobbie was preparing to spank her, but Mom would not dare do this. Unfortunately for Carly she had forgotten her mother's temper. In an instant Bobbie yanked the towel from around Carly leaving her totally nude. Carly had little time to be embarrassed before she was across Bobbie's knee. "MOM!" she yelled "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR… SMACK! OWW! DAMN YOU MOM THAT HURTS!"

"Good!" was Bobbie's response "That's the whole point!" She immediately repeated the t SMACK but on the right side. "I can't count how many times someone should have put you in this position Carly." SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK. "All these so-called men of action that you have had in your life." SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Carly was squirming and kicking, but she was not going anywhere. "Let's see now." Bobbie said SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "There is Sonny, the big bad mobster. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK "Who should have been able to keep you in line. Carly still struggling glared up at her mother. "This is not funny, Mom." Bobbie continues talking and unfortunately for Carly's bare behind also continued spanking. "SMACK, SMACK. "Then there was Jason, how many time did your foolishness nearly get him killed or in jail."

Carly hotly said "Jason loves me and always will protect me and the kids." SMACK, SMACK, SMACK "Maybe and then there is Jax." Bobbie said in a slightly louder voice. "He was the best things that ever happened to you, and look how you treated him. I wish that he was the one doing this to you right now, Carly." Under her breath Carly whispered "So do I"

Bobbie looked down "How's that?" her hand poised over Carly's deep red bottom. "Nothing." She said sulkily. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "What was that, young lady?"

Carly quickly spoke up "Nothing Mom, nothing!" Bobbie looked down at her handiwork; everything from the top of Carly's hips to midway down her thighs was deep red. "Going to bully any more underage kids?" Bobbie asked

"No, Ma'am." Carly wisely replied, sniffing. Bobbie knew that Carly was crying, but there was still something more to be done here tonight. Taking Carly firmly by the arm, she led her to the corner. Despite the fact she felt like a little child. She protested. "Mom you can't be serious?"

"Oh can't I?" Bobbie replied. "You park your nose in that corner until you are told to move. Unless of course you would like me to put this hairbrush to use?" Carly sniffled but obediently obeyed.

Bobbie walked from the bedroom, looked down the hallway with a smile.

In spite of herself, Carly stayed put rubbing her sore behind trying to take the stinging away, as she heard the door open, she still faced the wall. But she was very startled when the hands on her waist were someone else's. She looked over her shoulder to see Jax behind her.

_**Alexis's House;**_

Kristina was still rubbing her bottom as Alexis was staring down her oldest daughter. "I think that I asked you if you have anything to say, Samantha!" Sam opened her mouth and closed it. She knew that there was not a lot to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Alexis asked brightly. "Well then let me talk. Instead of getting your sisters out of there. You decided to go head to head with Carly!"

"But she started it!" Sam declared hotly "So what!" was the reply.

"You are supposed to better then that!" Alexis said as she pulled Sam over to her, her hand in the waistband of her bottoms yanking them down. "NO MOM!" Sam yelled as she was pulled over Alexis's lap. "So what? Is that you said to me?" Alexis snapped as she to spank Sam's bare butt.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "You got even less excuse then Kristina! SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "You are an adult!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK "But in the last four weeks" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "You sure as hell have not acted like it!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Sam was kicking and fighting, but Alexis held her in a tight grip. Kristina who was still rubbing her bottom was in shock. She had never seen her big sister in such an embarrassing position. Molly stood watching in awe and fear because she was likely next. At this point, Sam decided to start cursing like a sailor. "What was that Samantha?" demanded Alexis.

Sam suddenly realized that the place to curse out one's mother was not when you were bare bottomed over her knee, with your bottom all ready feeling like it was on fire.

But Alexis had a plan for her foul mouthed daughter. She yanked hard on her ear and stood her up on her feet, and quick marched Sam to the bathroom. Sam's pajama bottoms were dangling at her ankles when they reached the bathroom sink. Alexis turned the water and got the bar of soap that was on the side wet. "MOM!" Sam said in horror "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS…' but that was as far as she got before a bar of soap was in her mouth. For a few minutes Sam was tasting soap, when Alexis held out her hand. Sam quickly took the soap out. "EWWWW!" she said quickly getting water to rinse the taste out of her mouth... Alexis stood with her hands on her hips. "You want to act like a child, then I'll treat you like one! Are you going to use that sort of language to me again?" Sam whose tough girl image was truly shattered stood crying in front of her mom, and the sisters who were looking from the doorway. Alexis took Sam in her arms and let her cry for a time. Then she helped her pull her pants back up. "Sam, I want you and Kristina to go to the den for a while." Sam shook her head yes and her and Kristina went to the front of the house. Now turning her undivided attention to Molly. "Let's go to my room, Young Lady." They both walked into Alexis's bedroom and closed the door. Kristina and Sam were in the front room for about five minutes trying to listen when the sounds of spanking came from down the hall; "Owww, Mom!" Molly shouted. This went on for another five or ten minutes before silence took back over. The sisters could hear their mother talking to Molly and then there was quiet.

_**Bobbie's House:**_

"Oh my GOD!" Carly said. She was totally mortified. "How long were you standing there?" Jax smiled his charming smile. "Well before I answer that, I think your mother told you to stand in this corner until you were told to move." Carly started to get angry "And just who's going to make me!" Jax did not speak. He just turned Carly around to deliver about 20 hard rapid fire smacks to her already deep red behind. "OWWW, OWW! Ok you win!" Carly shouted as she turned her face back to the corner. "That's better." Jax said. "Now as for how long I was watching this? I was here the whole time. I heard your explanation of the situation. I heard what you told Molly and I also heard what you said to your mother about being too old to spank." Carly was blushing furiously by now. "I for one am glad that Bobbie did not agree with that assessment." Jax was frowning now. "She was also right when she said I should have put you in the same position on many occasions." Carly said nothing to this declaration, for deep down in her heart. She had wanted Jax to take her in hand forever. Jax finally stepped over and put his hands on Carly's bare shoulders. "And it looks like that's what I am going to have to do." Carly's eyes went wide with alarm. Her bottom was already on fire. Noticing this expression. Jax told her. "For a date in the very near future." With that he moved Carly's golden hair aside and gave her a light kiss on the nape of her neck. This sent chills down Carly's spine. She leaned her trim body into his, turned her head round and joined her lips to his. For a long moment they kissed when they stopped "May I leave the corner now, Sir?" Carly asked. Jax's reply was to turn her gently around and pick her up in his arms and carry her to the bed. Carly practically ripped the clothing off from Jax, and then they kissed and rolled around on the bed. "Wait." Carly said breathlessly.

"Wait?" Jax said.

"Is the door locked?" Carly asked.

"What do you think?" Jax said. Carly just grinned and turned off the lights.

_**Alexis's house:**_

Sam and Kristina waited for a time, and then they walked down the hall to their mother's bedroom. They could hear through the door Molly and Alexis talking quietly. As if she could see through the door. "You can come in you know." Alexis said. Sam and Kristina came timidly into the room. Molly was wiping tears from her eyes. Kristina and Sam sat down gingerly on the other side of their mother. "Well ladies." Alexis began "Are we through trying to rebuild every restaurant and bar in Port Charles by fighting?" "I think that I can speak for the three of us when I say, yes Mom we have all learned our collective lesson." Sam said. Molly and Kristina vigorously shook their heads in the affirmative on this matter. "That's good." Alexis continued. "Because as colorful as a bar room fight can be. There is also the chance of one of you getting hurt!" she paused "or worse. And I don't think I could live with that." Alexis was crying at this point, which got Molly crying which in turn got Sam and Kristina crying. The Davis women held each other for a time. Finally everyone's emotions got under control. Sam looked to Molly; "What possessed you to shove cake at her?" Alexis and Kristina looked to Molly as well for that answer as well. "Seemed like a good idea at the time.' She replied. "Besides there was no pool cue handy," Sam and Kristina laughed, and Alexis just rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

_**The next morning, Bobbie's House**_

Bobbie was up early having her coffee when Jax came walking into the kitchen. "Good morning, Bobbie." Bobbie smiled to her son-in-law. "How did it go last night?"

"I think it went well." He replied. "Maybe we have a chance again. I know I want to happen."

"So do I." Carly said as she walked into the room. She kissed Jax and turned to face Bobbie. "I'm sorry Mama, that I have been a disappointment to you." Bobbie took Carly's hands into hers. "Let's be clear." Bobbie began. "You have been many things to me; a disappointment has never been one of them. An irritating pain in my ass, absolutely!" Carly smiled through the tears that had formed in her eyes. "But a disappointment, never." The two women hugged each other. Then Carly stood next to Jax. The phone rang. Bobbie picked up. "Hi Alexis." She said. Looking over to Carly "Yes she up, just a minute." And handed the phone to Carly. "Yes Alexis." She said then listened for a while. "I should be there about 9:30 or so. Listened some more."Ok, I'll be waiting for her, Ok Bye." And hung up. Molly is going to be at the Metro Court about 10:00 to apologize to me." Jax nodded, "and what are you going to do?" Carly did not hesitate with the answer. "I owe her an apology too. Like I told the two of you last night. If she was a few years older I would have slapped the taste from her mouth." She paused for a second. "But aside from that. That little girl has fire, and spirit. She stood up for her sisters. And tried to protect them even though Sam is more then able to protect herself." And I like that." Jax asked "Need a ride to town?" Carly smiled "Sure."

_**The next morning, Alexis's House**_

The next morning three very contrite young women slowly made their way to the kitchen. They all spoke and kissed their mother. For they had all cried the previous night and stayed up talking and just stayed close to one another. However there were a few matters of the previous evening's events that still had to be finished.

"Ok girls here's the deal." Alexis began. "We have to pay for the damages to the Grill and the main lobby and all charges will be dropped and that matter will be closed." Molly spoke: "Do I dare ask how much?"

"Well from what I was just told, about 30 grand." Kristina was horrified "That can't be that bad!" then in a quiet voice "is it?"

Sam looked a little dubious "Who gave you the amounts Mom?"

"I got the amounts from Jax." she said. "And I think we can trust him." Molly raised her hand; "How are we going to pay?" Alexis turned to her. "I got your end of it covered. Sam has a discretionary fund available to her, and Kristina will be able to pay from her trust fund that she gets when she turns 21." Sam suddenly looked uneasy and Kristina was confused. "Mom how am I supposed to get that? Kristina asked. "That's the one that Dad set up." Alexis smiled at her. "Yes I know."

Kristina thought for a moment, and then it slowly sank in; "You mean to tell me that I have to ask Dad for it?"

"No, I called Sonny earlier, and he said that there was no problem with it." Kristina was relived.

"However." Her mother said with an evil chuckle. "He wants to hear your explanation for why you need it." Kristina cringed at the thought.

"And Sonny did mention that your explanation would be better sooner then later." Handing Kristina her cell phone, Alexis said "Sooner is better then later when dealing with your father." Kristina nodded uneasily as she dialed Sonny's number.

Turning to Sam. "You might want to consider making a call yourself. Jason was very curious when I spoke to him as to why you have a need to put money into the Metro Court as well." Handing Sam her cell phone, she stared at it for a moment. Then Alexis prompted her "Dial, dial." Sam did and after a few minutes Jason was on the other end of the line. Watching her two older daughters explain the situation was a major amusement.

Molly walked over; "Who do I have to call?" Putting her arm around Molly's shoulder "You don't have to call anybody, but you are going to apologize to Carly this morning. In person." Molly looked a little scared at this pronouncement. "Is that a good idea?"

Alexis paused to consider. "Yes it is." Turning to her other two daughters. "We'll be back in a little while." Sam and Kristina both waved distractedly to Alexis as they were talking on their phones. They had started for town, when Alexis pull off the road in a camp area. Molly asked "What are we doing?" Alexis shut the car off. "Let's walk a bit." They both got out of the car and started to walk. "What is it Mom?" Molly asked.

Alexis stopped and looked to Molly. "I'm worried about you baby. I need to explain why I was harder on you then your other sisters." Molly's face turned red as she considered the embarrassing events of the night,

"I will not have you getting in people's faces like you did last night." Molly nodded and continued to listen. "There is no love loss between me and Carly, for many reasons. But." Alexis said "And this is important. I will not have you talking to your elders the way you did last night, not even Carly." Her voice then hardened "That is unacceptable to me, and I will not have it!" Molly nodded "I understand, Mom." She paused for a moment "What do you think Carly's going to do?"

"I spoke to her earlier." Molly was surprised. Alexis said "Yes, Molly I have had a very busy day on the phone. She asked to see you, which I agreed to. I also told her that if she does what she was thinking about doing, then she'll have me to deal with." Alexis paused and lets her words sink in. "So there should be no serious problems, but past that, you are going to be on your own." Molly said "I got it Mom, let's get this done." They both went back to the car and stared back to town.

_**The Metro Court**_

Alexis pulled up to the main entrance as the bellman opened the door for Molly. "I'll be back for you in a little while, honey." She told her. Seeing Molly's apprehension. "It will be all right." Molly took a deep breath and walked through the door. As she walked through the lobby she saw first hand the damage that was caused last night.

"I'm so dead. " She thought to herself as she reached the desk. The girl at the desk smiled as Molly walked up. "I'd like to see Mrs. Jax, please." The girl smiled at her "May I ask who wants to see her?"

"Tell her, Molly Lansing." The girl's eyes widened a little. "Sure just a moment." She dialed an extension. "Yes ma'am, there is a Molly Lansing down hear to see you." The girl listened for a moment. "Ok, I'll tell her." She hung up and told Molly. "She'll be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Molly said as she started to pace the lobby looking around at last night's carnage. She was so nervous she did not even notice Carly getting off the elevator and walk up to her. "Good Morning." Carly said.

Molly almost jumped out of her skin. She looked at Carly in fear. "Good Morning." She stammered.

"Your mother told me that you were stopping by." She stopped talking for a minute. It was plain to see that Molly was terrified. And Carly reminded herself that despite the events of the previous night. This was only a child, younger them Morgan. "Molly, come with me." She said, as she gently led her toward her office. "Judy." She told the girl at the desk. "I'm going to be busy for a while, so no interruptions." They both walked into the office and closed the door. Carly was surprised to see that Molly had burst into tears. Carly walked over to her and led her to the couch. sat down and hugged her close. Molly was shaking as she cried."I'm sorry. She kept saying. Carly just held her, stroking her hair, quietly telling her "It's all right Molly, let it go." After a while, Molly calmed down and Carly sat her back up. Her face was red and her eyes were all puffy.

"Girl you look a sight." Carly told her "Your Mom is going to think that I beat the hell out of you." Molly gave her a small smile. "I was not sure that you weren't" Carly gave her a glare "I thought about it. I'm not used to having children talk to me the way you did last night, not to mention trying to shove a cake down my face."

Molly said; "I got so mad when you were arguing with my sisters. I should have kept my temper and for that, I'm sorry."

"Well I owe you an apology too. You were out of line, but I was out of line for trying to bait you. I am allegedly the adult." Carly said with a smile "Or so my mother said. I should have known better,"

Looking Molly in the eye. "I'll make you a deal. I'll accept your apology, if you accept mine." Carly extended her hand. Molly shook it. "Deal."

"Fair enough, as far as I'm concerned we are good." Carly told her. "Now then, we need to get you cleaned up a little. The bathroom's is over there wash your face up. And when your cleaned up we'll give your Mom a buzz, Ok" Molly nodded and went into the bathroom and washed up When she came out, Molly's eye were not as puffy and she looked like she felt better.

"That's more like it." Carly commented.

Molly reached into her purse and handed Carly an envelope. "What's this?" Carly asked. "Payment for the damages." Molly said. Carly opened the envelope and almost fell down in shock. In her hand was a certified check for $30,000 dollars. "I knew your mom was fast, but. I didn't expect Alexis to pay it all at once."

Molly giggled "Oh she didn't. She only paid $10,000. That was to cover my end of this fiasco. Kristina had to take 10 grand out of a trust fund. She was squirming about that."

"Why, didn't Alexis set up trust funds for you two?"

Molly nodded "That's very true; however it was not the trust fund that Mom set up that Kristina had to tap." Carly looked puzzled than started to comprehend, and smile. "She made her go to Sonny for the money."

"That's right. I guess Uncle Sonny had already agreed to help, but he also wanted Kristina to explain why, personally."

"Knowing Sonny, I can well imagine what that conversation sounded like."

"Yeah, I never realized how loud Uncle Sonny could yell, I could hear him on the phone as we were leaving."

"And what about Sam?" Carly asked.

"She tapped into something called a discretionary fund. But before she could do it she had to explain the why and what to Jason." Molly thought for a bit, "Don't know how that one turned out yet."

With that Carly and Molly walked from the office and back to the lobby. Bobbie and Jax were waiting for them. "Hello there Molly." Jax said with his best charming smile Molly hugged him and Bobbie as they talked for a few minutes. "So did you two make peace?" Bobbie asked pointedly staring at Carly. Molly replied "Yes we did, we're at peace with each other."

"That's good to hear." Bobbie said.

Carly shrank a little from her mother's gaze. "By the way. Here's the money for the damages." She handed the check to Jax. He was surprised but pleased. Bobbie looked over to the main door as Alexis walked over to them. "Everything go ok?" she asked.

Carly replied "Of course it is. Just like we discussed." Gazing at her daughter's red eyes, she gave Carly a questioning look. "We talked for a while, and we are good with each other." Molly nodded.

"Thanks Carly, I do appreciate this." Turning to Molly, "Ready to go?" Molly smiled "Sure." She replied. She smiled to everyone and headed for the car. Alexis nodded to everyone. Bobbie spoke up "I'll walk you out." They both walked toward the door. Alexis asked "So how did you deal with yours?" Bobbie looked to her. "Firmly, and long overdue. How about your three?"

"The same way. The oldest one had a case of four letter words in the middle of it. Now she also has a taste of soap in her mouth."

"Very nice, I'll have to remember that one for next time." As the two mothers talked Carly and Jax faced each other. "So are you leaving?" she asked.

Jax replied "Not for a while. I figured that I would help you get this place back together."

That would be nice" was the reply

"After that I would like that chance to see my daughter and stepson, and his new girlfriend."

Carly started to tear up." That would be nice too; I think that you would like Starr."

"But you never know." Jax said "My wife could turn back into a brat, and she may have to be turned over a knee again." Carly blushed furiously, but said "I do still have a spanking coming from my husband, that I have to say that it is something that I have deserved for a while."

"Yes you do, young lady." Jax said kissing her on the cheek. "But for now we have our hotel to put back together."

"Right." She said. As they went to the planning office "I wonder what Mom and Alexis were talking about?" Jax smiled because he knew that Bobbie Spenser was not the only mom who had applied a firm hand in this episode.

_**Fins**_


End file.
